Eigengrau Thornclaw
Eigengrau Thornclaw, formerly Saral Thornclaw, was the older sibling of the two children of Gustav Thornclaw and Zilvinas Floodstone. His primal elements were Life, Water, and Earth. Of the two siblings, Eigengrau was perhaps the more mature, more responsible one. He was protective over those that cannot protect themselves, and exhibited traits not unlike that of an older brother or even father to those younger than him. Witty, cunning, and rather playful in a sinister manner. Like his father before him, and his father's father, he was a Necroshaman with a potential for great power. Although, as far as he was concerned, it was his sole life duty to secure the survival of the Thornclaw Clan and their traditions for generations to come. Whether he actually succeeded in his goals would entirely depend on who you ask. History Childhood On February 25. 1636 Eigengrau was born in a glacial cave on a cold blizzard's night. He was sickly, and worried his mother with his weakly state. Until he surprised her one night, by biting and devouring one of his eight other siblings. One after another, the child fed. There were points where his mother would be moved to stop the child, but his father, he would simply ignore the feasting. Encouraging his mate to do the same under the logic that such was normal. A couple weeks later, on March 3, 1636 Eigengrau devoured all but one. His sister, Koroni Thornclaw. Although the small draken child was devastated by the simple fact he was too weak to eat the child next to him, he would grow to become a close sibling. The pea that shared the pod, so to speak. The two siblings were inseparable. No one could truly calm young Eigengrau as much as his sister could. Every time he wept, she would hold his tiny hand. And pat his tiny face. Even hugged him until he would have stopped. Soon, it was understood that without his closeness in proximity to his sister, Eigengrau could have very well became the sort of monster his parents feared. Their mother was deligent, teaching them essentially the same lessons while they were together. While Koroni's eyes wandered towards the great outdoors neither of them truly knew, Eigengrau would find himself fascinated by the movements of his mother's nimble fingers from an early age. He took to watching his mother, and later his father, as they did their work and "home making", later attempting whatever it is he'd observe for the day in his own time. There was a youthful desire in him, to show his parental guardian's he was a "good boy". There was a youthful desire to show his sister he was "okay". By the age of six, Eigengrau knew how to thread and sew using a needle. By the age of seven he weaved his mother's baskets. Once when he was eight he went out in secret to fish for the family, when he feared the coming storms of the "winter". At the age of nine he already knew how to hunt the animals of the land. As his ambitions grew, so did his distance with his sister, who was so much different not only in knowledge, but in personality as well. She never quite paid as much attention to father's or mother's lessons as he did. And Eigengrau began to start practicing in his privacy. Honing skills to the point where he would become a completely independent draken. He started trying to teach his sister himself...First, to fish as his father did. Then, to hold her own in a fight. It was those moments in his life that he felt like he was meant to be something. That he had a role in life. Such feelings would eventually blossom into a natural love for teaching and instructing. But this love of instructing came with a price. As the more he learned and taught. The more a natural curiosity grew. He would sneak out, late at night, to wander the glacial mazes that surrounded his family cave. At first, she merely wished to get to know the land their father kept from them. But then....Little Eigengrau would find something that would change the course of his and his sister's life for years to come. The Bonewhale Incident Deep within the glacial mazes, Eigengrau would happen upon a large iceburg containing the skeleton of an ancient monster. Commonly known under the name of Akresh. The young Eigengrau while frightened at first by the terrible visage, would find himself returning to the corpse. A morbid curiousity as to what it was filling to him. And a wonder for its origins. At times, Eigengrau could swear that he could hear the whale corpse speaking to him. Whispering to him secrets about the land in which he lived. About a history of war, and strife. An ancient empire that spanned the glacial horizon. The whale had seemingly seen it all, and taught him about the tiniest animals within the glacial structures. About the floral that could be found. The whale opened tiny little cracks to step through into unknown caverns. Pools. Tunnels to hidden places. The more he delved. The more sick he became. He hardly noticed that his sister was even coming of age. Category:Characters Category:Draken